Let Your Heart Be Light
by BannaLuver
Summary: Anna sneaks a Christmas gift into the cottage for Mr. Bates. Canon era Christmas tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my first real attempt at canon era Banna. Please be gentle. Should be three parts to this._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Downton Abbey nor any of the characters._

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve had all but sneaked up on her as her feet carried her across the square in Ripon. The short bus ride over had been a welcomed one as fresh, powdery snow began to make its descent from the dull, gray sky making the air even more sharp to the touch. She pulled her coat tighter across her middle as snow sprinkled onto her face, and she picked up her pace to get to her destination.

She may had made herself late if it hadn't have been for Lady Mary reminding her of a certain errand she had to 'see to at once for her'. Once the reminder had been given, however, she had quickly tidied up Lady Mary's room and made her way downstairs. Her feather light steps assisted her in navigating the path from the stairs to the backdoor without being detected. She held her breath until she was safely outside in hopes her husband wouldn't catch her leaving the house. To her relief, he hadn't seen her.

She sighed gratefully when the shop's bell rang out. Stepping inside, she closed the heavy wooden door and allowed the warmth to seep through her frozen exterior. The room smelled of sawdust, varnish, and a heavy scent of cedar lingered in the air.

"May I help you?" said the shopkeeper as he came out of the back room.

He was wiping his hands on a cloth and had bits of sawdust scattered in his hair. But such was the appearance of a carpenter.

"Hello, Mr. Ailor. I'm Anna Bates, and I'm here to make the final payment for-"

She was cut off as Mr. Ailor said, "Oh! Oh, Yes! How do you do Mrs. Bates?"

"Very well. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it, and I finished it up yesterday. Would you like to come back and see it before you make the payment?" he offered.

She wasn't quite sure if it'd be unseemly to follow him alone to the back of the store, not to mention she still had some trust issues in regards to men, but she wanted to see the finished product.

"Yes, just for a moment," she replied with a slight nod of her head.

He waved his hand in the direction he just came from and said, "This way please."

This Christmas she had wanted to do something different for Mr. Bates. She had always seemed to get him the same types of things each year, and even though she knew he liked and appreciated what she had given him she knew this year needed to be different. The usual book he normally received wasn't enough.

What she had truly wanted to give her husband for Christmas was a child. They had both came such a long way despite their obstacles, and she knew he wanted a family more than anything just like she did. But they both believed it would happen when the time was right.

Once in the back room Mr. Ailor walked to the right and stopped in front of an object covered in white linen. Anna stood still as Mr. Ailor looked to her.

"Ready?"

She gave a small smile and answered, "Yes."

It was then he turned his head and took the sheet into both hands, pulling it away from the structure it kept hidden.

"Oh, my," Anna remarked as her hand came up to her cheek.

Two months prior she had been doing some browsing in Ripon's shops on her half day. Mr. Bates had been away with his lordship, so she had decided to window shop while Mr. Bates was away knowing he had a distaste for it. She had been wandering around a thrift shop when something had caught her eye along the far wall. A bookcase.

When she had walked over to it it had its fair share of scratches and scrapes, but the bookcase itself was beautiful. She hadn't known what type of wood it was at the time, but it had appeared a sturdy piece. She asked how much they were asking for it, and the shopkeeper told her to make an offer because it had taken up their shop space for so long. No one had been interested because of all the damage on the surfaces. She too had seen the damage, but the potential of the piece had intrigued her more than the exterior blemishes. It was more rectangle in shape with the longer sides being vertical. The wood across the top had a roman ogee shaping to it as well as the bottom. The front side panels had a delicate ivy wood craving that weaved its way up and down until it reached the corners which contained a Celtic knot in each one. She knew he would love it. He had plenty of books but nothing substantial to keep them on. She had been delighted when her offer was accepted. She offered low because she already knew she wanted to have it refinished which led her to where she was now.

"I took extra care with the carvings. You mentioned your husband is Celtic," Mr. Ailor said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Yes, he is."

"Then he's going to enjoy this piece."

She couldn't help the smile that formed.

"I believe so as well. You did an amazing job, Mr. Ailor. It looks brand new."

"Aye, it might as well be. I sanded her down real smooth and applied new stain to it. The dark oak was a good choice."

"Thank you. You said you could deliver it tomorrow?"

"That's right. Me and my apprentice will bring it over round two."

Her brow knitted together for a few seconds as she thought about the timing. The servants would be at luncheon during that time, but she could make it work surely.

"Everything all right?"

She snapped her gaze back to him and said reassuring, "Perfectly. May we go to the front for the payment?"

"Of course."

She had saved so much on her original purchase that she didn't mind the cost of refinishing it. She usually saved for Christmas anyway, so she just put a little more than normal so it would be perfect for him. She pulled out her change purse when they reached the counter, and she paid him.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Bates. We'll be at your residence at two tomorrow."

"See you then," she said as way of goodbye before she turned and left the shop.

* * *

"There you are."

She had just laid her hat on the shelf by the back door when she heard her husband greet her. He was stood at the other end of the corridor with a curious gleam in his eyes.

Walking towards him, she greeted him back.

"Hello," she said as she stopped just short of a respectable distance between them.

"Where have you been off to," he said lightly.

"I was on an errand for Lady Mary."

He shifted his gaze and noted, "You didn't bring anything back."

She was horrible at fibbing, but it was Christmas and she didn't want his surprise ruined.

"Yes, they were out of her soaps. She'll be highly disappointed."

She felt relieved when a soft smile formed on his face. She knew he had taken her word. She felt somewhat guilty, but the end result would be worth it.

"Looks like we're the first ones down for tea," he commented, changing the subject for which she was grateful.

"A rarity," she replied with smiling eyes.

He stepped aside to allow her to walk through to the servants hall first. They both sat down at the table next to each other and enjoyed the brief time they had alone together.

She felt herself warm when he took her hand into his underneath the table. His hands always felt like home to her, warm, protective, supportive, and loving. These moments they could capture during the day were a safe haven for her; a moment of peace amongst the usual rough tide of the work day.

"You feel cold," he stated with a healthy slathering of concern.

"I just came from outside," she chuckled as his adorable expression roamed over her face.

"We can sit closer the fire if you'd like," he offered.

"No need for the fire when your hand is in mine," she smirked.

She could tell he liked her comment by how his eyes shone at her. Most women complained about how they had to stroke men's egos, but she enjoyed stroking his when the time was right. It was a powerful feeling to her that she could make her husband's demeanor change and his chest puff out from just a few words.

His grip tightened on hers, and he leaned in as far as he dare.

"Is that so?" He whispered with hints of gravel in his tone.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Mr. Bates," she responded cheekily.

She noticed he was about to reply before Daisy came into the room and broke their moment. It still didn't keep him from giving her a look to inform her of his intentions when they got back to the cottage. She would have to try to hold him off until tomorrow. She had formulated a plan on how to keep the bookcase a secret until Christmas and making love with him that night was not part of it.

The end of the work day had arrived and now they were in their home. John had helped Anna out of her coat and hung it up on the hook by the door.

"Shall I fetch some coal?" he asked as his right hand fiddled with the curve of his cane.

She turned away from him half way to remove her hat and to also answer him without looking at him. This was his round about way of asking if they would be going straight to bed, and she knew from his tone he hoped that would be the case.

"A fire sounds nice," she answered simply but held enough meaning.

She placed her hat on the shelf as her gaze met his.

"All right," he replied, lingering in saying anything further just in case she changed her mind.

"I'll make us some tea while you're out," she offered kindly before raising herself up to press a kiss to his cheek.

He seemed satisfied with her response though not pleased, but he would never suggest more unless she showed the interest as well.

"I won't be long."

He walked over to the fireplace to collect the coal scuttle, and she went through to the kitchen.

When the fire was lit and the tea was made, they both slipped off their shoes and sat next to each other on the settee allowing the warmth of the fire to caress them in the coldness of the room.

Anna handed him his cup and saucer before picking up her own.

"It's almost Christmas Eve," John said with a smile in his tone.

"Yes, it is," she agreed pleasantly.

They both enjoyed the holiday. Probably even more so now than in the few years prior. They were here together, and everything at the time was just as it should have always been. She sipped on her tea to keep her nerves and excitement at bay. If she let on she would end up giving herself away.

"Did you tell Father Christmas what you wanted," he smiled before he raised his cup to his lips.

"There was nothing to ask for. I have everything I want right here," she answered.

"I agree, but surely there must have been something," he teased as his left arm circled her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

He rested his cup and saucer on the arm of the settee which always seemed to make her anxious.

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" She replied with a slight shoulder turn and twitch of her mouth.

There had been one thing she'd like to have. They had been in the village when they came upon a small jewelry box in a shop window. She didn't get to wear jewelry very often and didn't have many pieces, but the box was just the right size for her vanity. It seemed to be made out of procelain and cream in color with a pink rose pattern. It was feminine, danity, and something nice to store what pieces she did have.

"Mmmm... we'll know soon enough," he replied as they snuggled closer in the firelight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Same as chapter 1._

* * *

Keeping Mr. Bates in the dark about her plans was going to be more difficult than she had originally thought. How she could have forgotten he sought her out more during holidays she didn't know, but there he was lingering in the upstairs hallway as she left Lady Mary's room. She noticed his coy smile as she firmly closed the bedroom door. She knew when she didn't show up for luncheon a few hours from now he would most certainly seek her out to find out where she went. She only hoped the reason she had come up with would get her by until the next morning.

Walking towards her husband, she watched as he leaned down slightly to be closer to her. When she reached him he said quietly, "Hello."

"Hello," she replied before looking up and down the corridor. Mr. Bates did the same before he spoke again.

"I was thinking if we hurry through luncheon we could possibly take a short walk with it being Christmas Eve and all," he suggested.

Whatever it was she thought he was about to say that hadn't been it. This simply would not do. There was no way she could take a walk with him today no matter how nice it sounded. She thought she still had time until she had to confront him, but she would have to tell him now that she wouldn't be at luncheon.

Her toes curled in her shoes slightly as she secretly tried to grip onto something invisible. She needed to steady herself in order for her story to seem as the truth; she hoped he didn't see right through her.

"That sounds lovely," she said as she fidgeted with the dress she had over her right arm.

Their eyes met and he replied, "I'm sensing a but is coming."

There was no going back now. She even told herself it was the truth so it would look more believable, and she promised inwardly to herself and to him that when he saw the gift she would explain herself.

Sighing, she stated, "But Lady Mary needs me to pick up a Christmas gift for Mr. Talbot today, so I won't be at luncheon."

She waited after she had spoken to say anything else. Looking to Mr. Bates, he looked as though the information annoyed him somewhat.

"On Christmas Eve?" he asked as his face slightly turned into a scowl.

"I know it's very last minute, but Lady Mary insisted I had to go pick it up."

Mr. Bates straighten his back and stood to his full height for a few seconds, obviously needing to think over what his reply would be, and then leaned back down.

"Is there no one else who can do this for her today?"

This had not been the first time he had been irritated with Lady Mary's demands. Likewise, she had also gotten frustrated from time to time when Lord Grantham seemed to take up too much of his time, but at the end of the day they both understood it was the nature of their employment.

"I'm afraid not, and who else would she send to get it?"

She watched her husband's facial expression relax as he relented, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Bravely, she reached out and gently touched his right forearm with her left hand.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. I would gladly take a walk with you if I had the time," she responded with a small smile.

She was graced with a smirk back from him which made her feel like she had been successful. She pulled her hand back and placed it on top of the dress.

"I will see you at dinner then?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bates. Now, we must get on," her eyes sparkled before she walked past her husband and off to the laundry.

* * *

"But you'll have to bring something back won't you?" Mary asked as Anna was laying out evening wear before she left for the village.

"I didn't even think of that," Anna gasped as she looked to her.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually get Mr. Talbot a gift. I wasn't planning on it, but if he gets me something and I don't have anything for him I'll feel selfish."

"Milady, I couldn't ask-" Anna tried to say but was cut off.

"You're not asking anything. If you would please pick up a necktie for Mr. Talbot at the clothier I would be most appreciative."

Mary reached into her hand bag and handed Anna the money needed to get the gift.

"Are you sure, milady?" Anna asked as she held the money.

"Of course."

"What fabric do I buy?"

Mary walked to her vanity and sat down, looking at Anna through the looking glass.

"You have good taste, Anna. I trust you to pick something suitable."

A smile pulled at her lips from the compliment.

"Thank you, milady."

"Now, you'd better get going. I need that gift sooner rather than later, and I expect details on how the other thing goes over as well," Mary smiled.

"Of course," Anna smiled more fully, "will that be all, Lady Mary?"

"Yes, thank you Anna."

After being dismissed, Anna made her way directly to the servants staircase and descended the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she turned to walk towards the back door. Mr. Bates was leaned up against the wall not too far down from Mrs. Hughes parlor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Nice to see you again as well," he teased.

"You know what I mean," she said more lightly.

"I just wanted to see you before you set off. If only I could accompany you."

She felt her heart jump into her throat. What if Lord Grantham didn't have anything for him to do, and he was free to go along with her? She hadn't thought about that. How in the world would she tell him he couldn't come with her without either making him suspicious or hurting his feelings? She was hoping that wasn't what was about to happen.

"Well, I'm sure Lord Grantham has you doing extra tasks since we only work tomorrow evening," she replied.

It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Unfortunately, you're right," he said sadly.

Anna felt a sweeping rush of relief. If it had been any other day she would have been disheartened by her husband having extra duties but not that day. She was glad he would have more things to distract him while she got his present in the cottage.

"Perhaps another time then," she said softly.

He nodded in agreement, "You headed out now then? I see you have money in your hand."

Anna looked down at the notes in her hand and was thankful she was holding them. The currency helped to back up her story, which now that she thought about it was the truth. She would have to make a very quick purchase after the bookcase was in the cottage now however.

She looked back up to look at him.

"Yes, I'm to pay for it when I go pick it up," she replied.

"Well, have a safe journey."

"I plan on it, Mr. Bates. I'll see you later this evening," she smiled as her hand brushed over his elbow.

He gave her that smile which was reserved for her only before she moved to gather her coat and hat. She was just reaching up to take it off the hook when her husband lowered it for her. They only shared a smile as he helped her into her coat and handed her her hat and handbag. When she had the hat placed as she liked on her head she looked down the hall to make sure it was clear. Seeing it was, she turned back to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before opening the door and closing it behind her.

The air was cold, but she took a deep breath anyway as she quickly walked across the courtyard. Her plan was still intact. As far as she could tell he still didn't have a clue that she was doing all of this for him. She was getting closer to her last hurdle, which was to keep him from seeing it in their home until the following morning. She giggled to herself as she walked and was sure she knew just how to keep his eyes from looking at the bookcase.

When she reached the cottage Mr. Ailor and his apprentice, Mr. Derby, where waiting with the bookcase by the front door.

They both waved to her as she got closer, and she waved back.

"Good day, Mrs. Bates," Mr. Ailor greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Ailor, Mr. Derby," she greeted back.

Mr. Derby doffed his hat as Mr. Ailor spoke again, "We've already got it off the lorry as you can see. All we need is for you to tell us where to put it."

"All right. Let me just open the door."

She retrieved a heavy iron key from her handbag and walked to the door. Placing the key into the lock, she turned it and opened the door. She stepped inside and placed her handbag and key down on the small table in the sitting room. She then looked to the section of the room she wished to place the bookcase. The only place she had thought to put it was along the wall where a small chest of drawers with a small vase of winter flowers placed on top currently sat. She would move the wooden piece further down the wall and place the bookcase there instead. The thought of placing the bookcase in their bedroom had crossed her mind, but her husband did the majority of his reading in the sitting room. If he wished to read in bed he would select two books at a time and carry them upstairs to be placed on his bedside table. It would have been more work for him if the bookcase were on the second floor.

She was broken from her thoughts as she saw the two men bringing the heavy bookcase into their home. They both grunted as they sat the piece down inside the sitting room.

"Where we headed, Mrs. Bates?" Mr. Ailor asked.

"Would you mind moving this chest of drawers down the wall a bit? I think the bookcase would look nice along here," she asked politely as she stood by the piece of furniture.

"Sure thing."

She backed away and the two men carefully moved the chest of drawers down until it was far enough down for the bookcase to not look crowded. Walking back over to the bookcase, they lifted it together and moved it to it's new location along the wall.

"What do you think?" Mr. Derby asked.

All three of them stood back and looked at the tall structure. It looked like it belonged there.

"I think it looks very lovely. Thank you both again for doing such a good job with it," Anna praised.

"I'm just glad you're pleased, Mrs. Bates. Thank you for your business. I hope you remember us in the future," Mr. Ailor replied.

"I surely will."

She walked the men to the door. They made their goodbyes, and Anna watched them drive away before she went back inside and closed the door. Deciding she didn't have time to waste, she kept her coat and hat on as she worked to find Mr. Bates' books. She knew they were most likely in almost every room, so she started with the room she was in and worked her way outward. She found them tucked away in different cabinets, drawers, and even their wardrobe. She had filled up three shelves by the time she was done. He would have two shelves left to place more, and she hoped when it did get completely full maybe he would consider donating some so he could buy new ones. It was a long shot, but she could always hope.

She arranged the books a couple of times before she felt it looked just right. His collection looked so welcoming in the case, and she was more excited than ever for him to see his Christmas gift. She only had to make it through the evening.

Knowing she had spent too much time as it was, she collected her handbag and key then walked into the foyer. She went to the front door and then walked back through to see how noticeable it might be. Tonight when they got home it would be dark, and if you weren't looking for something out of the ordinary you wouldn't see it straight away. As long as he didn't walk into the sitting room everything would go as planned.

She forced herself to open the door and exit her cottage. She securely locked the door back, knowing if it wasn't done so properly Mr. Bates would end up checking the whole cottage over; he had done so in the past.

Her walk was a brisk one to the village, and she immediately went into the men's clothier to look for a necktie worthy of Mr. Talbot. She had never picked out men's clothing for anyone other than her husband, but she hoped Lady Mary would be pleased with what she selected.

Ten minutes later she had her purchase wrapped in brown paper and tucked underneath her left arm. Her strides were quick and anxious as she made her way back to the abbey.

She breathed out a shallow breath of relief as she stepped into the warmth from the backdoor. Closing the door, she went about the process of hanging up her coat and hat before she reached into her handbag to retrieve Lady Mary's change. With change in hand, she laid her handbag up under her hat and took the gift into her other hand.

Her shoes made quick, light tapping sounds against the flagstone, and not to her surprise seemed to alert Mr. Bates of her presence because he emerged from the servant's hall.

"How was luncheon?" she spoke first as she reached him.

"I had the displeasure of hearing Mr. Barrow rattle on for most of it," he replied with a stoic look.

"Sorry," she said, trying to contain a smile.

"So, how did it go?" She watched his eyes glance to her hands. "Looks like it was a successful trip."

"It was," she agreed, "very successful."

"Are you privy to what you are carrying?" he asked only out of curiosity.

"I am. It is a necktie."

She watched his jawline clench as he shifted more of his weight to his left leg.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked softly.

He sighed and replied, "I'm just being silly."

Anna straightened her back more, if that was even possible, and was just about to speak again when Mrs. Hughes walked out of her parlor and toward their direction.

"So, you're back then," Mrs. Hughes greeted.

"Sorry if it took me longer than expected," Anna said to Mrs. Hughes.

"I don't think it did. Mrs. Patmore has put a plate aside for you in case you are hungry."

"That's very kind. Thank you," Anna responded.

The three of them stood in silence until Anna made the first move.

"Well, I better get this package to Lady Mary."

"And I've got plenty of my own to do," Mrs. Hughes said before she set off up the stairs.

Anna gave one last look to Mr. Bates before she too made her way upstairs.

* * *

That night before the servant's dinner Anna was looking around for her husband. She thought he might already be at the table or maybe lingering around the kitchen, but he wasn't in either of those places. He surely wouldn't be upstairs. Lord Grantham wouldn't ring until late on Christmas Eve. An idea came to her and she strode down the corridor to the back door. She walked right by her coat and opened the door, stepping out into the frigged night air. She closed the door quietly and turned to walk towards the stacks of crates in the courtyard. There Mr. Bates was sitting on a stack almost completely covered up in the shadows. It had been quite a while since they had both been alone here. There was no need when they had a place of their own to go home to every night.

"Mr. Bates," she whispered as his head turned upon hearing her light footfalls.

When she reached him she continued, "What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death in this cold."

"The same could be said of you," he replied, avoiding the question, but holding out a hand for her to come closer.

She placed her hand into his and stepped in between his legs. She enjoyed the times they were positioned this way with him sitting at the right height and her standing. They were eye to eye.

"You didn't wear your coat," he commented as he rubbed his free hand up and down her back.

"I was too busy trying to find you to worry with it," she confessed.

He faintly smiled at her and for a long moment they simply looked at each other before she spoke again.

"Can you tell me what has been bothering you now?"

He lightly squeezed her hand and said, "I was just in disbelief Lady Mary would send you on an errand to pick up a necktie today."

"But that's what the errand was. It was to pick up the necktie for Mr. Talbot," she said quickly.

Had he seen through it? No. Surely he couldn't have guessed it was just a cover for what she had really been doing.

She waited with baited breath until he spoke again.

"I know. I saw the package in your hand, but still it's Christmas Eve and I selfishly wanted to see more of you. We haven't always had the opportunity in the past... and..."

He allowed his words to drift into silence.

She released her breath and realized he was disappointed in not being able to see her as much as he would have liked that day. Some of their previous Christmas seasons had been nothing short of dreadful and heartbreaking. This one would most certainly not be that way.

She leaned in and pressed a chaste but warm kiss to his forehead before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I don't have anything else going on tonight other than putting Lady Mary to bed. After that, it is just you and me until we are expected tomorrow before the gong."

He smirked as he searched her eyes with his own. "That sounds wonderful."

"Indeed it does. I've missed you today as well," she informed as she picked a bit of lint from the lapel of his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy."

"I would say that's a good reason to be grumpy, and you're never selfish when it's time with me you want," she reassured.

"Only a little while longer."

"Yes. We better head inside before we freeze to death, and then our Christmas can officially begin."

"Yes, Mrs. Bates," he quipped with a knowing look as he collected his cane and stood.

* * *

When both of their tasks had been completed they wished the others a Happy Christmas and bundled into their coats, gloves, and hats. The night air was just as cold as earlier but it didn't feel as such as they walked hand in hand towards their home. Mr. Bates seemed much more relaxed now that they were away from the others which in turn made her happy. They made light conversation as they ventured closer to the destination they both longed to be. It was one of their favorite parts of their day; the walk to and form work. It they them time to enjoy each other before the beginning and before the end of their day.

Anna felt Mr. Bates' gait quicken slightly as their cottage came into view.

"Bless him," she thought.

She loved seeing him get excited, and he still had no idea how extremely excited she was. Only a few more hours and she could reveal what she had been up to. She gladly quickened her pace to match his and were now at their door.

Mr. Bates collected the key from his coat pocket and placed it in the lock. He turned it and opened the door. He ushered her in first and placed the key back in his coat pocket before closing the door behind him and locking it.

Now, she just had to keep him out of the sitting room until morning.

He helped her with her coat, and she set to work on removing her gloves and hat as he removed his articles, placed them on the shelf and leaned his cane into the corner of the wall. When they were both done with their small task, she pressed her palms into his waistcoat.

"Would you like a fire, my darling?" he asked thickly in the darkness of the room.

"I was thinking we could have one in the bedroom fireplace tonight," she said lowly and filled with meaning.

"If you'd like," he voiced. "I'll need to check for firewood."

"Everything is already up there. I checked this morning," she replied.

She had indeed checked. She wanted to make sure he had no reason whatsoever to venture around downstairs.

"Was this part of your plan, Mrs. Bates?" he almost whispered.

"How did you know?" she teased.

"You're one for surprises, but you've been extra quiet this year."

"Have I?" she asked as she unbuttoned his waistcoat then unhooked his pocket watch and slipped the chain into the pocket.

"Yes," he rumbled, "are you being sneaky?"

She decided to play into it instead of getting defensive and giving herself away. She really needed to change the topic before things began to unravel.

"Me? I seem to be a few things at the moment but sneaky isn't one of them," she purred.

She lifted herself to her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. She allowed the kiss to linger until she felt his arms curl around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. It was then she broke the kiss and heard him barely sigh.

"Let me just light a lamp, and we'll go upstairs."

"No need. We have one upstairs," she said as she took his hand in hers and started to move towards the staircase.

"Anna, we might hurt ourselves," he insisted.

She was standing on the first step as she turned around and placed her hand to the side of his neck.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer than I have to... John," she said wantonly.

She hoped it worked, and when she felt his hand on her lower back to help her up the stairs she smiled to herself.

A few hours later they laid tangled up together in the warmth of their room. The fire was now burning low in the hearth as Anna pulled a large quilt from the bottom of the bed to cover them with. They snuggled underneath it until both of them were comfortable to sleep.

"Happy Christmas, my darling," he whispered lovingly into her ear.

It was well after midnight, so it was early Christmas morning.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-3._

* * *

She had been too anxious to fall into a deep sleep. The last thing she wanted to happen was for her to drift off into a deep slumber and not realize when her husband roused from sleep. All of her effort would have been for naught if he had woken first and set off downstairs to try to let her sleep longer or possibly make them breakfast. It was worth it to insure she would be downstairs first and get to see the look on his face when his gift was finally revealed.

As the first slivers of morning light broke the horizon, she ever so quietly got herself out of bed as her husband still slept peacefully under the quilt. She tip toed to the corner to the room to put on her robe and slippers before she slipped completely out of the space. Her steps were feather light going down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she took in a deep breath and released it.

The cottage was cold, so she decided it would be nice for him to wake up to a nice cozy sitting room for once. They rarely got to enjoy their home in the mornings, so a warm fire and a warm breakfast would make their Christmas morning all the more happier. She walked to the fireplace and set to work on building the fire. Kindling was placed, a few pieces of coal were in a pile, logs were stacked, and now she was ready to light. She stood up to retrieve the matches and strained her ears to listen to the second floor. She would be able to hear him when he woke but wanted to make sure she was paying attention. She didn't want to be sneaked up on while she was focused on the fire.

Matches in hand she heard nothing but silence as she walked back to the fireplace. She bent down and took a match out of the box. She scraped it against the match box and then placed it where the kindling and coal lay. The dry small branches caught fire, and she gently blew air until the first flames licked the bottom of the logs. She stood then and put the matches back where she had found them. Looking back to the fireplace, she was proud of her work. She seldom made a fire anymore. She didn't at the abbey and at home Mr. Bates usually set to doing the task before she could. It looked so inviting and made the bookcase look even better with the soft glow of the firelight.

She thought about breakfast for a moment and decided it would be better if she waited. She didn't want to be making noise in the kitchen and he end up wandering into the next room. Once he saw his gift, she would make them a small breakfast to share in front of the fire. She did, however, walk into the kitchen to fill up her small watering can. She took it by the handle and held it under the running faucet until it was full. She turned off the water and carried the can into the front room. Mr. Bates had bought them a small Christmas tree a fortnight ago. She had been tickled when he guessed they stop by a tree farm on their half day and buy one. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was decorated nicely with a few baubles and some tinsel. She watered the tree at it's base, and when it was full she moved to the windowsill. There sat a red poinsettia, which of course her husband had insisted they must have in their home for the season. She had lightly argued with him, but in the end she loved the little festive touches in their home. She also loved the fact her husband wanted them to have such things. She watered the poinsettia and as she turned it around so the other side would get more light she heard John moving around upstairs.

Quickly, she strode back into the kitchen to place the watering can in its place. When she was done, she walked back into the sitting room to stand next to the bookcase. She placed a hand along the side of it, thinking she would look better in this position. She heard him moving around some more and then took her hand off of it, deciding it would look better to not be touching it.

She was overthinking the whole thing now that it was about to happen. Should she be quiet and just let the moment unfold? Should she exclaim 'Happy Christmas' or 'surprise'? Maybe she should wait for him at the bottom of the stairs and take him into the room.

"No," she said quietly to herself. "Whatever happens, happens," she said inwardly.

She wasn't given much more time to think it over as she heard him coming down the stairs. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest from the anticipation. She had pulled it off. She was going to successfully surprise her husband with something he didn't have any knowledge about.

She looked straight forward waiting for him to round the corner, and it was in that moment she saw her dear, loving husband enter into the sitting room. His hair was still tousled from sleep and his robe with tied securely at his waist.

"Anna," she heard him voice before his mind caught up with his eyes. She watched with a huge smile on her face as his face looked to the bookcase standing beside her. He took a few steps closer as he looked on in utter astonishment. Her heart felt so light as she looked upon his surprised expression. He always deserved to look this way, and they both deserved to feel this way. He looked like a young boy who just got a present from Father Christmas, and she felt so amazing to be able to give this to him.

"Happy Christmas, my dear husband," she said happily as he stood in front of her with his eyes still on the case.

She giggled as his mouth dropped open slightly, and his gaze shifted to her.

"Is this... is this for me?" he asked with disbelief in his tone.

She nodded eagerly as tears began to gather in her eyes. She hadn't expected to cry, but her heart was so full at that very moment her emotions were starting to run over.

She could tell he was speechless, and he too was overcome with emotions.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she wiped away a tear before it could fall.

He found his voice and said, "Like it? This is the most incredible gift, but how? How did it get here?"

She giggled at his delighted confusion.

"Do you believe in magic, Mr. Bates?" she asked with a smirk playing at her lips.

His hands came up to lay gently on her shoulders as he replied, "I believe in you. How did you manage it?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "Well, picking up a necktie for Mr. Talbot wasn't the only thing I accomplished yesterday, and I was quite successful in my journey the day before as well."

She watched as his eyes crinkled at the edges, and she could hear the soft rumble of his chuckle.

"I knew you where up to something. You're very sneaky, but I would have never thought of something like this," he remarked before looking to the beautiful bookcase standing next to her.

"Would you like to know a bit about it?"

He removed his hands from her shoulders and took a step back.

"Yes, of course I would," he encouraged.

She turned towards the case and as she did she felt one of his hands press solidly to her lower back.

"It's made of oak. I stumbled upon it while shopping on my half day and immediately thought of you."

She paused to glance over her shoulder to see him so enraptured in what she was saying. She looked back and spoke again.

"It wasn't in the greatest condition when I found it. It had some scrapes and blemishes, so I took it to a carpenter to have it refinished. I thought the dark oak stain looked lovely against the grain of the wood."

"It does," he commented.

"The ivy climbs up and down on the front panels to reach a Celtic knot in each of the corners."

"I love that. The detail is stunning."

"I had a time finding all of your books," she teased, turning to face him now.

"Well, I didn't very well have a place to put them did I?" he defended lightly.

"No."

"But now I shall proudly put my books where they belong. The books look inviting standing there."

"I just thought you deserved something special this Christmas," she said sincerely.

He pulled her into an embrace, and she hugged him around his waist.

"Any particular reason?"

His tone had been playful, but her reply wouldn't be so.

"If I can't give you what you truly want then I wanted to give you something you can always enjoy," she answered.

She noticed his demeanor turn serious, and his left hand came up to cup the side of her face. His hand felt warm and tender as he spoke to her.

"What I truly want is standing right in front of me."

"But John I know you-"

He lightly interrupted her.

"We both would like for that to happen, but as I've told you I believe it will happen with all my heart. And if I'm wrong, which I know I'm not, then I love my life the way it is because I have you."

He could be so sweet to her in moments when she doubted herself. As the years passed she had grown more and more reliant on his support as well as he had her.

"I love you," she replied with her eyes wide and open to him.

"And I love you so very much. Thank you my darling for this wonderful gift."

He leaned down and she lifted up until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Anna said, "I could make us some breakfast."

"Are you assuming you haven't a gift to open?" he questioned.

"I wasn't sure."

He gave her a knowing grin before he broke their embrace.

"Have a seat, and I'll go see if Father Christmas brought anything."

She smiled happily as he left the room. She walked over to the settee and sat to one side in front of the fire. The warmth felt good against her exposed skin.

She could hear Mr. Bates making some noise from another room. The fact he had hidden her gift made her smile. He was just as bad as she was when it came to surprises.

When he reentered the room he came over to her and sat down beside her. He had a box wrapped in brown paper in his lap with a bright red ribbon tied around it. He lifted it and reached it out to her.

"Happy Christmas," he voiced as she took the gift from him.

"Thank you. It's wrapped beautifully."

She laid in box in her lap to better unwrap it. She pulled the red ribbon until it gave way and sat it neatly on the low table in front of them; it would be kept and used in another capacity. She then set about removing the brown paper.

Inside was the cream porcelain jewelry box with the pink rose pattern. He had remembered.

"Oh, John," she gasped.

"You looked at it so fondly in the shop window. I couldn't resist purchasing it for you."

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much," she smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

When she pulled back, she heard him whisper, "That isn't all."

She blinked and said, "What isn't?"

"Look inside," he smirked.

Her eyes widened, and she looked back to the jewelry box.

With a shaking hands she lifted the lid of the box to see a pair of teardrop pearl earrings laying on a small patch of red velvet material. One of her hands flew to her mouth as she continued to stare at the earrings.

"I decided you deserved something special this Christmas, too," he said, breaking the silence.

"John," she began as she lowered her hand back to the box to keep a good grip on it. "The jewelry box is more than enough."

He shifted himself so he could take the box from her. He plucked the earrings out of the box before he sat it on the table.

"I couldn't very well give you a jewelry box and not give you something to put inside."

"But it must have cost a-"

"Shhh... none of that matters. What matters is if you are happy or not."

Happy would be an understatement. She would have been more than content with the jewelry box. It was exactly what she wanted, but the earrings her husband had chosen just for her were stunning. She had never had a pair like them in her life.

"I am incredibly happy," she smiled.

He smiled back and asked, "Would you like to try them on?"

She nodded her head and he removed the first one from the velvet. She took it from him and securely placed it in her ear and then did the same with the other.

When they were both in she turned her head so he could see them better.

"How do they look?" she asked.

"Perfect," he rasped as he looked at her.

She reached over to embrace him, and he gladly embraced her in return.

"Thank you, my love," she said lowly in his ear.

"You're welcome. Thank you, too, you sneaky minx."

The rest of their Christmas day was filled with warmth, laughter, and love, and they both had a very happy Christmas, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you all for reading and for your kind words of encouragement._


End file.
